


Good Things Happen Bingo: Relationship Goals

by caprithebunny



Series: Negan Fanfics [3]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, just kissing and some light touching, slightly smutty but not very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprithebunny/pseuds/caprithebunny
Summary: Negan and you have some soft morning cuddles and teasing.Part of the Good Things Happen Bingo, Relationship Goals picked as this is absolutely a relationship goal to reach for!
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Negan Fanfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616677
Kudos: 11
Collections: Good Things Happen Bingo





	Good Things Happen Bingo: Relationship Goals

You wake very warm and comfortable, cradled to Negan's chest with his arm holding you to him. One of his thighs is pressed between yours. The comforter is pulled up to your shoulders, keeping all your shared warmth trapped beneath it, including his warm breaths tickling the back of your neck. A sleepy grin easily spreads over your lips as you stretch against him, letting loose a little moan as your legs tangle around his and your chest curves to arch over his, before settling back against him. You try to hide the little smirk as he wakes too, a grumble in his throat and his hand splaying out over your stomach. A pleasant thrill goes down your spine as he kisses it right above your shoulder blades.

"I didn't mean to wake you." 

"Mmm, my ass," he rumbles out, his voice hoarse and thick from sleep. You giggle guiltily and he follows with a low laugh, pulling you tighter to his chest. 

"I'm sorry, your ass has nothing to do with this," you tease, then gasp as his hand quickly moves to give a lazy slap at yours before settling back on your stomach. You lightly smack at his arm. "Nor is _mine._ " 

"Oh, yours is always of interest to _me_ , darlin'," he lets out a light laugh in your ear, his breath sending more chills down your back as a deep part of your stomach and your sex flex eagerly. Goddamn him. Your breathing stutters when his thigh rubs against your lower lips. "And apparently you _like_ my interest." 

"Oh, shut up," you say half-joking, half-breathily. You tilt your head back so you can look at him, and the moment your eyes meet his your chest and stomach flutter in a mix of excitement and breathlessness. His hand trails up your chest, teasingly slow over one of your breasts, then his fingertips tenderly move up the rest of the way to cup your cheek. His lips perk up into a little smirk before he softly kisses your lips, very different from what the hardness against your hip indicates he wants. You grin into the kiss as your lips part only for you both to share a look before joining again. He lets out a throaty groan when he finally pulls himself fully away, his thumb stroking your cheek for a moment before he starts to untangle from you. You whine and try to cling to him. "Why so soon? Stay with me." 

"Maggie's comin' by Alexandria, remember? Figure I should try to look somewhat fuckin' proper before she decides my ass looks better roasted or strung up like a lame ass dollar store piñata." You snort and try to not laugh as it'll only encourage him, but it's so very hard. His completely off the wall humor can have it's charm, most unfortunately. He grins evilly, rolling his lower lip between his lip and teeth when he sees your expression. 

"I mean… if we adjust _how_ you're strung up, I could very easily have my way with you and put on a show for the whole town." He bursts into a fully belly laugh as he hauls himself out of bed, giving you a _very_ nice view of his backside, his thin hips, his chest that ends in a very pronounced "V" down to one of his favorite body parts. 

"Oh, yeah? Invite the boringly vanilla Alexandrians to our hot, _sexy_ night of fucked up kinky sex? Am I gonna need a full-fuckin' body leather suit?" He shakes his head, clearly not liking that part of the idea. "Nah, too much leather and I get gamey. Shit's uncomfortable as shit. _But,_ " he drawls as he pulls clothes out of the drawers in your dresser you designated for him, "you in a little maid's outfit or some revealing lingerie? Shit, now _that_ I'd fuck with. And let you fuck _me_ in." You can't stop your giggling as he continues in detail, accentuated by a roll of his hips and a grunt. You shake your hands in front of you. 

"Stop, stop I can't breathe!" you wheeze, one hand clamping over your face as you continue in your fit of laughter. He seems utterly pleased with himself as he pulls on his boxers and pants, winking as he makes his belt pop a couple of times before sliding it through belt loops, grinning and laughing as you become completely breathless. What an absolute demon. "Awful, just awful." 

"Aww, c'mon doll, you liked the strip down I did, especially when I nearly tripped and busted ass and dick all over the floor." You let out a loud snort, clamping your hand over your face tighter in mortification. He comes towards your bedside as he slips on a shirt, his pants still unbuckled, and leans over you with such a devilish smile it makes your thighs press together. 

"Yes, but _see,_ you were taking clothes _off,_ not putting them _on_. Very different," you reply with an astute nod which does nothing but widen his grin. He tilts your chin back as your laughter finally dies down mostly and kisses you again, growling softly when you lightly nibble his full lower lip when he pulls away. Your eyes grow a little heavy when you look up at him while his thumb drags across your lip. 

"I'll make it up to you, promise. Me, buck assed naked on the bed the first moment I get." 

"I'm holding you to that after all this teasing and denial." He answers you with another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed, please share or check out my other Negan fics!


End file.
